


Awoo!!Howling For You!

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Frieddoughart, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Boyfriends, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Excessive Come, Full Moon, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gloves, Grasslands, Growth, Howling, Intense, Large Cock, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Masterbation, Muscle Growth, Not Wearing Underwear, Original Character(s), Rimming, Romance, Romanticism, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough and Romantic, Roughness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Tears, Topping from the Bottom, Transformation, True Mates, Wearing Clothes During Sex, Were-Creatures, capes, loss of speech, loving couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: For Love, For Passion, For Intensity, I Howl for my Little Red. For Love, For Passion, For More, I Howl for my Big Wolf.To the night sky, to the full moon itself, to everyone in the village, to express how I love you, to express how I need you, to show that I want more, to show that I will give it to you, I howl for you because I love you more than words can express. Awoo!!





	Awoo!!Howling For You!

**Little Red, Riding Rough/Awoo! Howling For You**

 

For Frieddough @ 

https://twitter.com/frieddoughart

 

Songs I binged that helped write this/mood setters:

Kesha-Boots

Toderick Hall-Forever

Timeflies-Insomiac

Mia Martina-Beast (Deeper Nightcore Version)

Christina Auguila-Sex For Breakfast(Sped up)

 

_Everyone grab your earplugs and or muffs, Little Red and Big, the werewolf, are going to be at it all night long every night this week._

 

**Howling For You** _:_

_For Love, For Passion, For Intensity, I Howl for my Little Red._ _For Love, For Passion, For More, I Howl for my Big Wolf_

_To the night sky, to the full moon itself, to everyone in the village, to express how I love you, to express how I need you, to show that I want more, to show that I will give it you, I howl for you because I love you more than words can express. Awoo!!_

 

 

 

“Red? Red, wake up. You’re going to be late.” 

 

“Hn?” A groggy young man slowly opens his brown eyes, holding the thick quilt covering his once sleeping form. 

 

“The sun has already started to set. Get dressed dear, you have quite the week ahead of you.” 

 

“Oh! Right! Gosh, I didn’t forget but I oh uh thanks mom!” The figure leaps out of bed and hastily changes clothes. Now, the one called Red dawns a long red cape with a hood, the cape goes down to his feet which are clasped in brown boots which match his brown gloves. Covering his lower half are red pants cut from the same soft cloth as the cape with three white buttons going down the crotch.  

 

“There’s a basket downstairs with food and spare clothes and a blanket in case it gets chilly.” 

 

“Thanks mom!”

 

“Thank your father, he’s the one that got it ready.” 

 

Red is off, leaving his bedroom and racing downstairs of his two-story cottage. On a table by the door is a wicker basket with a part of checkered cloth poking out from one of the lids. Red runs and grabs the basket then stops at the voice of his father.

 

“I hope you put that basket to good use-” A voice comes from the living room with is off to the side. 

 

“Oh, thank you papa and I’m sure it will. Love you and thanks.” Red says bouncing on his feet.

 

“You’re welcome, Little Red now you best be off.”

 

“Love you, mom, see you in a week!” Little Red shouts to the up sitar’s getting an ‘I love you too, have fun.’ “Bye poppa thank you once again, see you in a week.”

 

“See ya in a week, kiddo.” 

 

 

The door is quickly opened then is heard being closed.

 

Brown leather gloves which go up to the elbow hold the basket. Brown boots that go up to the knee run over paved dirt. A red cloak flaps into the winds of both the running wearer and the late evening breeze. The cloak is wide open showing off a fit body of fair skin. 

 

 

There’s a curve to the dirt path but Little Red continues straight, following the path would take him into the village. His way eventually leads to a wide grassy clearing, where a special someone is waiting patiently for him.

 

 

The sun is setting, lighting up the sky with a mix of colors, yellow, orange and red. There are several clouds in the sky and the chilling wind blows weak leaves off of trees.

 

Little Red runs into the clearing, with a wide ring of trees around it. He quickly spies a figure nearby staring up at the sky.

 

Little Red huffs, having gotten close enough to stop running and catch his breath. The figure looks down from the orange sky to acknowledge him.

 

“Little Red.” Coos the figure, turning slightly to observe the other male, he smiles.

 

“Hey Big, I hope I’m not too late.” Red says, placing the basket on the grass, panting hard. 

 

“Just a little but it’s fine- you’re out of breath. Might wanna catch your breath before my paws are all over ya.” The one known as Big looks back up to watch the sky darken. 

 

The air becomes deafly quiet aside from Red regaining his breath, then a strong cold wind blows over the grassy land. Stars emerge shining bright but none brighter than the nearly full moon. It’s a beautiful sight to see which is what Big is staring at but not Red. Little Red has his eyes fixed on Big. 

 

Big is a bright mocha skinned young man, muscular build gained from working in the forge, lumbar jacking and some mine work. Big’s brown hair is swept upwards from the face and worn high over the forehead. He wears a large black shirt, no sleeves and just straps over the shoulders. It is clearly a bit too big for him. He has an obsidian gem in both earlobes, the gems are as dark as the sky his yellow eyes are gazing at. 

 

In contrast Red, is a smaller yet still fit, from lumbar jacking and hunting, male with a much fairer complexion. He has black hair swept downwards with some of it covering his forehead. He has an obsidian ear ring in each ear as well but they are small hoops. 

 

Big spots the moon as it starts to shine. His yellow eyes glow and he can feel himself start to change already. First it is just a feeling, a wonderful feeling of building lust. Big closes his eyes, his hands start to traverse his body. His entire body is just in a state of feeling sexy, feeling sensitive and needing to be caressed by one very special person.

 

He starts under his large shirt rubbing his abs, moaning lightly at the sparks washing over him. His hands glide up, pulling the shirt with them, flashing the world his hard muscles. He runs his fingers through his hair, tilting his head back as the shirt falls back in its place. 

 

Red blushes slightly, watching his one feel himself up. He steps over the basket he set down and stands at his one’s side. He reaches out a hand and places it on Big’s side. 

 

“Ah!” Big jolts in shock. “R-red? I completely forgot you were here!” Big stammers in true surprise. Red makes no comment, he just runs his hand underneath the shirt, making Big gasp. “Ah! Your hands, Red, my body is so sensitive to your touches! Even more than my own! Touch me more! You make me feel so good!” Red’s blush brightens, a red shade spreads across his face and he steps behind his boyfriend.  

 

Hands on flesh, shifting under the cover of the large back shirt. Shifting, rubbing, caressing, until they land on erect nubs. Regardless if they’re hard from the cold winds or from the physical pleasure, they are pinched. Big cries out tilting his head back, he pants heavily and grits his teeth when they are roughly twisted. 

 

“Urgh! Red! Huff huff ah more! Like that! Don’t stop touching me! I need you so much! AhH!”

 

Red buries his head in Big’s back. Hearing such things make him feel sparks as well. Red rubs his blushing face against the wall of hard muscles. His hands lower themselves down to something even more likely to bring out Big’s cries for more. Fingers grace Big’s receptive shaft, it pulses with joy as they dance upon it. Red moans internally when he feels his one groove his hips back and forth, pressing his backside against his front-side and his sizeable arousal against his hands. 

 

Big swipes his tongue over the bottom of his teeth, leaving it out as he rubs his hips into Red’s hands. A firmer grip halts and jolts his hips, he leans forward as they rub his meat more aggressively. Red places a kiss in the upper part of Big’s back before repositioning himself. 

 

Now, in the thick of it, Red strokes the length before his eyes by its sides, watching it swell with passion. Red looks up at his boyfriend as he smiles, caressing the growing length until it stands pointed out. Big’s member being his namesake of 11’ inches, is thickest in the middle leaving his tip to be mostly covered by skin though the slit is perfectly visible in its aroused state. Red’s member is similar though his is smaller and his head pushes through his foreskin. Both however, have crowns above their respective dicks, Red’s is black and Big’s is brown. Another difference of the two members is that while Big’s is out and being played with, Red’s penis strains against the fabric containing it, tenting it so. There’s a damp spot at the tip of the tent as there’s pre forming at Big’s tip. 

 

Red oogles the massive member in his grasp, feeling its size, its thick weight, its beauty. Red rubs the member in front of his face, above his head and while he sucks the pre out of the exposed tip. Big howls to the moon, clenching his eyes shut, rocking his hips forward into those hands, into that mouth, into his lover’s face. 

 

“Ooo ooo ooo!!” Moans Big, feeling another change about to manifest itself. Red pulls back and stands on his feet, eyes devouring every inch of his boyfriend. Big grits his teeth and clenches his closed eyes. His muscles flex and begin to grow, his pecs widen until they fill in the shirt that used to be too big. His pecs have increased so much that it makes his shirt fit, leaving his waist, pubic area and anything below it completely uncovered. His abs follow suit, bulging out and indenting the shirt. The limbs aren’t left out in the slightest, bulking up with muscle, growing into powerful tree trunks of flesh. His back muscles tighten and broaden, further filling and stretching the black garment coming close to ripping it.

 

With a throbbing bobbing cock, Big’s namesake gets even bigger. Extending while widening, the leaking cock is able to poke Red in the stomach, pulsing out cum at the contact. Big pants opening his eyes feeling his gluteus-maximus maximize, those firm cheeks doubles, even triples in size. It is similar to his balls which throb, swelling with ready to go cum, the set becomes comfortably heavy sloshing with seed. Not even thinking about it Big widens his stance, to better accommodate his new size. The last thing that grows is Big himself, towering over his boyfriend by a little more than a foot in height.  

 

While Big is growing, he also gets furrier and adapts a few canine attributes. Starting from the head down, his hair bushes up but doesn’t lose its upward swoop. Light brown hair travels down his cheeks stopping before reaching his chin. A thick beige mane sprouts from the base of Big’s neck and trails down his upper back. His arms grow brown fur starting from the elbows down, the same goes for his knees. 

 

The secondary characteristics develop, two brown wolf ears sprout from the top of Big’s head while his human ears change shape to be more triangle mimicking the canine likeness. Big’s teeth also become sharper though a few still stay flat. Moving further down, Big’s hands turn into big paws with silver claws, the same thing happens to his feet. Lastly, just above his firm round caboose, a hairy beige tipped brown tail sprouts out. 

 

Unfortunately, this change takes something away from Big, his ability to talk so Red absconds from talking too for the entire of the night. The first few times Red couldn’t afford not to talk, but once things became a bit more routine, he decided to stop talking when it was just them and the moon. Now, literal years later, Red has mastered the craft and enjoys implementing it sometimes even when the moon isn’t out and it’s just them. He finds that words aren’t the only way to convey the message that I love you, whether they’re alone or in public. Light touches here, a hand hold and squeeze there, may be a sudden kiss without a clear reason are just a few ways to convey his affection. 

 

 

The big wolf flashes his eyes open and they look down to see the little human, with his little head up, bulging in his scarlet pants, enthralled by him. Little Red practically has hearts all around his head. Big Wolf is no better but he just growls at him with a cocky smirk. Red shyly looks away from those yellow eyes peering at him so intently. He walks up to him, hearing another growl and places a kiss at the corner of Big Wolf’s mouth needing to be on the tips of his toes to do so. The werewolf gains a light red blush, spreading over his face, closing one eye as Red closes both of his. 

 

Big Wolf places a single claw on Red’s hips during the kiss as his tail wags. Red rolls back onto his soles opening his eyes to see Big Wolf about to ram his tongue down his throat. Red is wide eyed in shock as Big Wolf claims his mouth. His dominating tongue takes siege before pulling back only to do it again. Red’s head is tilted back by the sudden force then is pulled forward from Big Wolf’s exit. Red’s tongue hangs out of his mouth which is licked when Big Wolf goes in for another taste. Big Wolf makes small head movements making Red do the same until they pull apart again. 

 

Red pants looking at his big werewolf boyfriend with lidded eyes. Big Wolf growls with a smirk, Little Red glances away and takes his seat on the grassy plain. While Little Red unbuttons his pants, the big wolf tears his black shirt off his body with one clean swipe. Big Wolf watches his boyfriend as he starts to stoke himself and joins him. The large werewolf sits himself beside the smaller human and places a claw on his large phallus dawning a wide stance. 

 

Big the werewolf stares intently at Little Red, who though looking away, reaches his gloved hand over. Red rubs the upper part of the bigger erection, rubbing the exposed flesh of the pre leaking tip where as Big has a big paw on the base stroking that area. Juices coat Little Red’s gloves, from the larger member and his own which is secreting at a smaller volume. 

 

The two enjoy their little routine always starting it by jerking off until one of them gets close. To maintain that little tradition of theirs, Red adverts his eyes from the large phallus as looking at it, watching it, ogling it for a straight minute even collectively always leads him to putting it at the back of his throat. Surprising to some, the beast has better self-control as he is able to stare directly at his horny lover and not shove himself in his orifices.

 

Red can feel it coming, it’s a throbbing pulsating need that can’t be ignored and is quite the sight to see. Big Wolf puffs his chest rolling his stomach upwards in the process, his yearning is immense. Red quickly retracts his hands to pull off his pants. Big takes in large breaths, growling them out. 

 

Red grins as he stares at the tool of his dreams, he no longer has to avoid looking at it. Not even a full ten seconds pass before Red has his mouth on it, pushing himself down the shaft. Big Wolf lays back, putting a paw behind his head grinning with closed eyes and a lolled-out tongue. Red swallows the loose seed flowing into his mouth, moaning around the organ while stroking it furiously with his hands. 

 

Red quickly makes the large cock shoot its stack, most of it ends up in his belly. Not all of it though as he pulls off, extending his tongue letting the last of the climax cover him. Just before he pulls off he pulls his hood back so the seed won’t get it dirty. Seed speeds from the slit, covering his hair, face, tongue, shoulders, chest, arms and hands. Red has a wide smile, pressing his left cheek to the spewing member and having his respective eye closed. The little human joyously licks up the essence around his mouth and then off his fingers. 

 

Red is snapped out of his oral fixation of licking up all the seed by Big Wolf’s cock which is just under his chin. Shock hits himself first then the cock itself slapping his cheek coating it with old seed. Suddenly the cock is put to his lips and is pressed hard, going pass the mouth and down the throat. Red’s eyes widen, the shape of his throat changes to accommodate the large familiar object. Deeper and deeper still, until Red’s nose is buried in the thick brown crown and his chin is slapped by large cum filled balls. 

 

Big Wolf suffers from a lack of a refractory period, preventing him from going limp or feeling a stamina decrease after an orgasm or any sort of cool down, so he can cum and cum and cum with a rock hard cock the entire time. 

 

Red’s face is bucked into again and again until Big Wolf halts, filling him with hot juice. Little Red’s face is as red as his cloak, though not for long as cum splashes out his mouth and nose. Big Wolf growls out with shaking legs, cum falls on grass in streams then puddles. Red chokes down as much as he can, being smirked at by his lustful lover. Passionate tears fall from Red’s clenched eyes, his hands wrap around the wolf’s waist, keeping himself there. Eventually, the orgasms come to a stop, Little Red is pulled back, mouth agape and full of cum.   

 

Big Wolf takes a step forward placing his soaked cock over Red’s head. Before Little Red’s eyes are big brown balls that haven’t seemed to lose an ounce of their mature sperm. Red pants heavily leaning forward with his open mouth, latching onto one of the large orbs. Red sucks on a cum producer, feeling Big Wolf rock his hips into it. Red pulls back to latch onto the other one, feeling the weighty object on his head shift and often throb.

 

Red alternates between the super producers, tasting their potent cum soaked selves, inhaling their heavy musky scent and tracing their textures with his tongue. The round tanks are too large to completely engulf but that doesn’t slow or inhibit Red’s desires, he sucks and laps at them eagerly. He gently tugs on the skin with his lips, being rewarded by things that sound like a mix between grunts and moans. 

 

Red doesn’t stop until Big Wolf stops him by pulling him up to his feet. Big Wolf bares his teeth, growling with raised claws. Red gulps down some stray seed then turns around and lifts the back of his cloak. Little Red smiles, bending over and shaking his uncovered backside at his horny massive lover. 

 

Red is grabbed by the waist and placed against Big Wolf’s mouth. Big the werewolf slides his tongue up Little Red’s cleft. The human squirms slightly, gasping at the sudden contact. The big wolf moves his tongue up, down, up, down then pushes it inside, feeling the inner muscles clench around his wet appendage. Big Wolf continues to thrust his tongue in and out of his partner, aiming to get as deep as he can before thrusting out. Red whines a moan, moving his hips around Big Wolf’s face, wanting _it_ now, needing the teasing of preparation to be over. 

 

Catching on quickly, the large werewolf lowers Red from his mouth then turns him right side up. Red looks down to see the Wolf’s organ. He looks to the side to see Big Wolf smirking at him baring one of his lower corner fangs over his lip. Big Wolf’s butt hits the ground, he sits in a wide stance with his tail curl under him. He grips the underside of Red’s upper thighs. Red’s legs are kept spread apart with his slightly widened hole hovering over his desire. 

 

A small game of ‘just the tip’ ensues, Big enters Red with just the head of his cock stopping just before the thickest part of his length. Salty water starts to form at his eyes as drool seeping off his mouth. Red’s member stands at attention, precum forming at the slit. Speaking of which, Big’s slit has oozed its juice onto Red’s opening and part of his insides, providing some additional lubrication. 

 

 

There’s a pause, which feels out of place, so Red glances down at his partner, having an arm behind his larger lover and the other gripping his own left thigh. Big is just biting his lip with a fang poking out from the bottom, watching sweat slide down his fairer abs. Another torturous second passes. Red blinks and in that moment, Big pushes his hips off the ground, slamming his thick length into his off-guard Red. Red is filled with a cock that runs deep into his stomach making a large bulge, erasing the abs Big was just looking at. It matters not to Big as he squeezes his eyes shut, growling through his teeth. 

 

Red groans letting his mouth hang open, his watery eyes start to lid. He can feel himself become one with Big, their pleasure mixing together as the moon rises high. They climax together, Big juts out his tongue while Red throws his head back, tongue lolling. Seed rushes from Big’s massive member, most of it into Red’s body, storing in his gut making a noticeably large bump while the rest splashes Red’s thighs evening getting some on the paws keeping the boy suspended. At the same time, Red’s penis shoots its essences into the air in thick long streams.  

 

When their climax passes, Red pulls his head up lolling his panting tongue while he is exited out of. Big’s cock is covered in gooey white sperm, which is now also glopping out of Red’s widened hole. Red pants while Big smiles toothily, looking at the cum covered lower half of his lover. Both of their cocks are still hard and their drives for one another hasn’t damped in the slightest. 

 

To prove this, Red takes in a deep breath to howl. 

 

“AwooOoo...” It’s not a very loud howl but it isn’t for others to hear, it’s all for his lover telling him that he’s ready for more. 

 

Big looks up to his lover, ears perking and twitching and he howls. “AWOOOO!!” His howls easily roam over the land and he gives him another one. “AWooOOoOOo!!”

 

It’s electrifying to hear each other’s howl, a cry for more, a cry for you, a cry stating that I want to experience more of you. It’s a powerful feeling to convey, to mean and one that will be repeated. Red got the idea from Big Wolf who would occasionally howl and tried it out himself. Big Wolf was quite energized by that, pounding more howls out of him throughout the week.

 

Big Wolf drags his tongue up Red’s pec, licking up sweat and making him whimper. Big Wolf lets a growl rumble in his throat as he rubs his cheek against Red. 

 

Big Wolf leans back, removing his hands from Red’s thighs. The werewolf puts one on Red’s bump and the other on the ground behind him. He lifts his legs off the grass and bends them. Red has a clear view of Big Wolf’s big dick and can see it continue to leak cum. He pulls his hand out from behind Big the Wolf and places both on the werewolf’s muscled abdomen for balance. Red stretches his legs out and raises his lower half. Red bites his lip as he presses himself against Big Wolf’s cockhead, shifting his hips to and fro in an attempt to get it back in.  Big lends a hand in Red’s efforts by thrusting into him with careful precision. The human grunts when the big penis jabs its head inside him. He briefly circles his hips with it inside, feeling it throb.

 

Taking a quick breath, Red lowers himself, sliding himself all the way down the length. Red’s teeth clench together his eyes widen and his stomach bulges, something Big Wolf can feel due to his well-placed paw. Red stays completely filled for a few addictive seconds before lifting himself back up to get a good rhythm started. Red bounces up and down, moaning and panting to the mutual pleasure of his lover. Big let’s a growl rumble in his throat, bearing part of his teeth as he feels Red constantly take half of his thick length.  

 

Red is doing good, he’s doing great but he’s stopped taking all of it, something that irks Big because he knows his lover can and has done it numerous times before. Big furrows his brows and growls in a more annoyed tone but Red doesn’t change a thing. Big Wolf gives another warning growl one that means that he’ll take control. Red is bringing his hips up and circles them, he closes his mouth to form a smile. Red turns his head to the side when he hears that second warning growl.  

 

Poor Big Wolf wanting his large cock to be inserted so deep in him, Red does the unthinkable and pulls himself off completely. It is a necessary sacrifice and one that only lasts for a few seconds, Red howls and is immediately slammed into. Full length full throttle, Big Wolf howls to the side in furious passion. Red has his crying eyes rolled up and his tongue out in ecstasy. Big is pounding away at his welcoming hole which is just what he wanted.

 

Under such conditions neither of them can last long, Big Wolf is just finishing his howl when he sprays his semen inside Red, who shoots his hot white seed into the winds. Cum splashed out of the hole covering their thighs and balls. To no one’s shock, it also covers Little Red’s ass, which is now quite red from the rough cock spanking it has endured. Red wouldn’t changed anything about it, the stinging pain from receiving a tough fucking, his cheeks having been beaten by Big Wolf’s balls and hips, is another reward like the seed stuffing his stomach. 

 

Big doesn’t even give Red time to breath after his orgasm, he just rolls over, putting his lover in a perfect position for another rough pounding. Red is briefly on his fours with his hood back on his head and the sides of his cape hanging down. Big Wolf quickly places a firmly hand on Little Red’s back that pushes him against the grass. This also pushes Little Red’s little ass up, deepening the depth traveled by Big’s cock. With one hand, his only free hand as Big is holding down the other at his side, Red’s grabs part of his cloak and bites it, soaking it in salvia but keeping himself from shouting his lungs out. Big Wolf roughly plunges himself into the depths of Little Red, beating his reddened ass with his arousal. 

 

Big loudly howls out to the sky throwing his head up and arching back. 

 

“AwooooOoO!” Big has not stopped cumming, his brutal thrusts push out cum as much he’s shooting in. 

 

The thrusting ceases with Big Wolf’s climax, only then does Big Wolf even fathom pulling out. The massive werewolf stands on his own two legs, he steps over his lover. Now, standing by his head, Big Wolf bends his knees to seize Little Red’s head. The small human is made to swallow all of Big Wolf’s namesake to the last inch. Both have their eyes squeezed shut but Red’s are fountaining streams of tears. Big Wolf has a firm hold on his partner, one paw on the back of his head and the other holding his neck, keeping him locked in place, throat constantly trying to gulp down the massive meat in his mouth. Big Wolf has his bent legs open as where Little Red is sitting on his knees gripping Big Wolf’s furry wrists. The big wolf has his tongue out and his mouth open, loving Little Red’s new position.

 

Red’s face is even redder than his cheeks which are being whipping by the cold winds. Big Wolf’s and Little Red’s eyes lid open when the werewolf cums again, seed splashing out of Red’s mouth and nose. After the generous gooey deposit, Big starts moving his hips fucking the seed covered mouth. 

 

 

Red is released and he leans back, falling onto the grass with his knees up. Big Wolf smirks at his panting partner in love, watching his chest rise and fall watching his cum filled gut do the same with each breath he takes. 

 

 

Little Red’s legs are opened and Big Wolf slides between them. When their face to face, Big Wolf nudges Little Red seeing the human appearing to be out of it. Big Wolf then licks his cheek and gets a hand scratching the back of his head. Smiling Big Wolf slides up a little higher. Little Red fully returns to earth to see Big Wolf’s meaty pecs in his face. Little Rubs his face in them, pausing to moan, he’s being entered again. Little Red fists the grass, his body is rocked back and forth against the ground. Red cries out throwing his head back as Big Wolf smirks, looking at his cock indented stomach. 

 

Big Wolf slams forwards, clenching his eyes and baring his teeth. The werewolf growls and snarls, pistoning his hips. The big wolf brutally humps his lover, giving him hard thrusts at a fast pace. 

 

Big balls bounce and beat Little Red’s ass until it is a brighter shade of crimson. Red’s eyes lid, mouth stays open panting heavily with his wet appendage hanging out to dry. 

 

With a mighty howl, Big Wolf overfills his lover. Red becomes a white fountain with cum spewing out of his mouth as it pours out of his ass and erupts from his own cock. Big Wolf’s member pulsates as it gives a stronger climax than the previous one but lasts for around the same time.

 

Big Wolf pulls out of Little Red to paint the rest of his body in his whiteness, coating him in it from head to toe. When the messy deed is done, Big Wolf picks his sticky human up and drags his tongue up his cheek. The human welcomes the touch though he only manage to smile and shiver. 

 

Red is carried with a single bulky arm; his head is up against a pec so he curls up in as Big Wolf starts walking. However, Big Wolf didn’t get far only to the edge of grassy land due to Little Red rapidly tapping his arm. The wolf looks down at the human to see what he wanted and Apparently there is something in the grassy field. Big Wolf looks over his shoulder, growling at Red latching onto his nipple. Big Wolf scans over the field and spots what Little Red didn’t want to leave behind, his basket. So, Big Wolf walks over, ignoring Red’s pants, and grabs the basket then proceeds to carry Little Red into the forest.

 

The smell of Big Wolf and Little Red is thick and palpable for miles away, doing its job of keeping any interferers at bay. Big Wolf strides on his hind legs until he nears his home which is a cave surround by trees that have hearts carved into them. Big Wolf stands before the small clearing before his cave, teetering back and forth and not just from Red’s work on his hard defenses nipple. The daylight is coming soon, and in this final hour Big Wolf takes his mate home to rest together.

 

Little Red feels the pec of the nipple he’s suckling mercilessly on flex so he pulls off of it. He is gentle placed on the ground while Big Wolf’s gets on his fours, stretching out his hind legs, pushing out his glutes. Little Red smiles, watching Big Wolf lower his head, the human retrieves his basket then climbs on top of his werewolf boyfriend. Big Wolf walks on his fours into his cave, going deep in it before having Little Red crawl off. 

 

Big Wolf sits with his back against the cave wall and smirks at his partner who, sits across his lap holding his basket. Big Wolf hunches over slightly and cradles Little Red in his arms, watching the human slowly drift off to sleep often nudging him and licking him. Little Red smiles often shifting positions under such affection but he stops when he feels Big Wolf start to fade and sleep trying to take a firmer hold of him. 

 

Little Red reaches a hand up to gently stroke along the furry jawline and breaks his wordless communication. Staring up at his big werewolf Little Red slowly says: 

 

“I love you, Big Wolf, I love you so much. Thank you, for showing me another great night. I look forward to our next.” 

 

Little Red’s eyes closes and Big Wolf nuzzles him, neglecting his fully sized throbbing tower. In the final moments of remaining moonlight, Big Wolf howls, he howls loud and howls proud. Little Red curls up his arms with a smile on his face. 

 

“Good night, moon. Good night, wolf. Let’s do it again, -yawn- real soon Awoo.” 

 

 

The End.


End file.
